the dream
by pantherxii
Summary: A AU story that focuses on the dangan ronpa 3 characters Ruruka and Izayoi, sorry I'm not that good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The dream which if you didn't read the summary for some odd reason this story will be a AU story based around the dangan ronpa 3 characters Ando Ruruka and Izayoi Sonosuke and I'll let the chapter describe the rest oh and the beginning is purposely out of order so tread lightly if you haven't watched episode 9 because there are spoilers. I am also sorry for any OOC moments and none of this is canon besides the beginning of this chapter.

Ruruka is sitting next to Izayoi planning to kill me by sliding a piece of candy into his mouth knowing that it will probably kill him. Ruruka is now running through the halls after seeing Munakata betray Sakakura as she sees that time is about to be up.

Ruruka wakes up in her bedroom to reveal Izayoi standing in the hallway worried so she starts to cry a bit remembering the dream while Izayoi walks over to her. "What happened Ruruka?" Izayoi asks "I had a awful dream where we were put in a killing game with me ending up killing you just to protect myself from dying." Ruruka answers so Izayoi nods while he holds Ruruka close to him making her sigh in relief before she smiles at him.

"I would die for you and you know this." Izayoi says calmly before she lets go now done crying so he steps out of the room letting her change into some new clothes and shower. Ruruka steps out of her building to see Izayoi walking towards Hope's peak academy with Ruruka smiling at the silent blacksmith. The two arrive at the academy with Ruruka heading towards where Seiko usually is since her exam is coming up.

"Are you sure you should use chemicals to pass a exam?" Izayoi asks "of course unlike you and Seiko I have a useless talent of making candy." Ruruka answers before she sees Izayoi grab her hand roughly making her look at him. "Don't ever insult your talent again and also I have to say you make dewicious candy." Izayoi says with a small smile before she nods and just turns away as she starts heading back.

"I don't think I'm up for going to class today." Ruruka says before leaving the school with Izayoi quickly following her worried about her and the dream she described to him earlier. Ruruka finally enters her room, locks the door then lays on her bed with a piece of candy in her hand while looking at it.

Ruruka starts to see Izayoi's dying face from her dream making her feel sick to her stomach so she looks at the ground dropping the piece of candy onto the floor as she starts to hear knocking. Izayoi is on the other side of the door knocking on it rapidly to show his worry towards her. "Ruruka are you ok in there?" Izayoi asks as he starts to hear retching so he starts to hit the door harder.

"I-I'm fine." Ruruka answers before Izayoi forces the door open with all of his might to reveal Ruruka on the edge of the bed throwing up so he runs over to her and puts a hand on her back before leading her to the bathroom. "So what's wrong?" Izayoi asks "I'm dropping out from this school and that's all you need to know." Ruruka answers coldly before looking at him while trying to hide any sign of sadness of what she saw so he gives her a stern look.

"And why are doing this?" Izayoi asks "I can't be in a school for talented people if my talent isn't good enough or if I can't even look at it the same way anymore Izayoi!" Ruruka answers angrily and in a upset way before Izayoi takes a step towards her before she looks away not wanting to look at him.

"Then tell me the problem." Izayoi says calmly as Ruruka looks at him to show that she's trying to think of how to explain it to him. "Well you see in my dream there were rules to this killing game and we all had different rules and yours was not to eat anything and mine was that no one can leave the game's arena. So then you found a secret door so I killed you by slipping a piece of candy into your mouth so you wouldn't betray me." Ruruka explains as she starts to feel sick again so he nods understanding the situation.

"And the dream must've damaged you mentally." Izayoi says so she nods before she goes to her knees and walks over to a toilet before she starts to throw up again with Izayoi standing behind her now more concerned about her. "I think you need someone besides me to tell this to, someone that can help you get through this." Izayoi explains "no only you can know this, I only trust you and no one else about this!" Ruruka yells as she quickly looks at him to show her anger at the idea he proposed.

"Then how am I supposed to help if I'm part of the problem?" Izayoi asks "I-I don't know just yet." Ruruka answers before getting up to show that she's now done throwing up as Izayoi just looks at her worried about her mental state. "I'm going to let Seiko know at least, I'll be back." Izayoi says before leaving so Ruruka enters the bedroom again and lays on the bed thinking about the dream and what happened.

Izayoi finds Seiko in Hope's peak so he pulls her into a classroom that's not being used at the moment as he starts to explain Ruruka's situation. "Do you think she's ok?" Seiko asks "probably not but I can't tell we probably need a doctor to examine her." Izayoi answers before he leads Seiko back to Ruruka, they get to the bedroom to see Ruruka passed out on the bed with dry tears on her face.

And that's the end of chapter one so send me your feedback and I know this is probably the only Ruruka and Izayoi fanfic so far but don't hate it just because of that and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of The dream which I really have nothing to talk about so I'll just let you read the chapter.

Ruruka wakes up in a dark room to see Seiko's dead body stuck in a wall in a crucified position, Izayoi's dead body on the ground next to a dead body that looks similar to her own. Ruruka runs over to Izayoi's body and starts to shake him as if he's actually asleep instead of being dead.

"Come on Izayoi please wake up!" Ruruka yells as she starts to cry before she starts to notice the third dead body as her own making her step back screaming at the sight.

Ruruka wakes up now sitting up in her bed with tears dropping from her eyes as she notices that she's screaming to reveal Izayoi sitting on the bed looking at her worried. "You want to tell me what happened this time?" Izayoi asks "no its nothing important." Ruruka lies before she wipes her tears away as Izayoi just looks down trying to think of trying to figure out what's going on with her.

Ruruka calmly looks out a window to see it's around midnight so she looks at the night sky with Izayoi trying to think of what to say. "Hey please tell me on what's going on, you don't need to do deal with it alone and you shouldn't, you have me and Seiko here to help you through this." Izayoi explains before he gets closer to her as she pushes him away slightly aggressive due to her remembering her original dream and what happend in it.

"No i don't need help and I don't want to hurt you!" Ruruka yells as she feels tears starting to drop from her eyes as she tries to look at Izayoi angrily but she fails making Izayoi recover from the push. "Well you're hurting me when you're keeping this information away from me and not want to trust me." Izayoi says before getting closer enough where they're just a inch apart from each other with Ruruka starting to feel sorry before he hugs her.

"If you want to help me then please don't ever leave me." Ruruka whispers "of course as long as it keeps you happy and making those dewicious treats of yours." Izayoi says before looking into her eyes trying to stop himself from saying anything else than just that so Ruruka smiles at him. "Of course if I can get over these dreams I'll do my best and pass the exam and I'll keep making your delicious treats." Ruruka explains as Izayoi quickly kisses her on the lips before pulling away and looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry it just happened I didn't mean to." Izayoi apologizes before Ruruka quietly giggles as she smiles at him while holding a piece of candy in her hand. "It's ok." Ruruka says before tossing him the piece of candy which he catches it and quickly tosses it into his mouth as Ruruka lays back down still feeling tired.

Ruruka wakes up to see sunlight showing through the window as she sees Izayoi sleeping at the end of the bed so she quickly goes to take a shower trying to forget what happened the previous night. She steps out of the bathroom in similar clothes that she was wearing the previous day to see Izayoi awake and waiting for her with Seiko next to him. "So Ruruka how are you doing?" Seiko asks "I'm doing fine now." Ruruka answers as she looks at Izayoi which lightly blushes to reveal that he also remembers what happened during midnight.

"Is there something you haven't told me Izayoi?" Seiko asks curious and confused at the two before Ruruka shakes her head no. "No everything is fine." Izayoi answers before he walks over to Ruruka which tries to smile at him. "Well come on you have a few days until the exams so you need to start working on the candy you're going to present." Izayoi says "do you need to use any of the chemicals I have?" Seiko asks "no she doesn't." Izayoi answers sternly before they start walking to Hope's peak academy with Ruruka trying to think of what her dreams mean and about how she can even look at the candy.

Ruruka is in a lab in the school starting to work on the candy she's going to present at the exams while Izayoi is standing next to her. "Last night did you actually mean that you wouldn't leave me?" Ruruka asks "of course." Izayoi answers still holding back the main reason he promised that before she stops for a second and looks at him blankly. "Good I don't want my closest friend to not mean what he said." Ruruka says with a faint smile as she continues to work on the candy not even noticing that Izayoi is standing next to her in sad kind of way while thinking if he should tell her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ruruka asks "no, not yet at least." Izayoi answers as Ruruka looks at him quickly trying to remember what dream Izayoi said to her before dying but she brushes it off before she continues working. "So what are you going to do for your exam?" Ruruka asks "it's a simple one I just need to create something like a blade with my talent." Izayoi answers as he gets closer to see that she's gone working for the day with only one of the candies ready for the exam since she could barely focus on the task.

Ruruka gives Izayoi a piece of candy before they leave the lab with her carrying the exam candy back to where she's living so she can keep it safe until the exam comes up. Ruruka enters her room after putting the candy in a storage area for it, she quickly looks around before noticing that she was working for at least four hours so she sits on her bed kind of exhausted.

Izayoi enters the building after talking to Seiko about getting someone to examine Ruruka, Izayoi enters the bedroom to see her now laying on the bed asleep with a smile. "I'm glad that you're slowly going back to normal, I will help you get through this." Izayoi says as he sits on the bed with a faint smile towards Ruruka as he tells himself quietly that he'll tell her tomorrow.

And that's the end of chapter two of the dream like I said in the previous chapter don't be afraid to leave a review I would like to see what you readers think of it and how I'm doing. I am sorry about this chapter being a little corny but you do have to remember this has a romance genre and hurt/comfort more of the first than the second and I'll see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of the dream which I am happy that there are actually people reading this, I mean I don't know how they feel about it but people are still reading it so I'll let you get to the chapter.

Ruruka wakes up in a hall of the building from her dream to see Sakakura dying by the hands of Munakata as she remembers seeing the ultimate boxer as the head of the security at Hope's peak academy. Ruruka steps back wandering why anyone would just kill someone that didn't do anything wrong besides talking.

Ruruka runs away as she starts hearing a beeping noise so she looks down to see a black and white bracelet on her arm. Ruruka stops running as she starts to feel a little tired as she starts to slow down before falling down now unconscious.

Ruruka wakes up panicking a little bit but starts to calm down when she notices Izayoi asleep at the end of the bed so she looks outside of the window to see that it's almost morning. She gets out of bed almost waking up Izayoi before grabbing some clothes and enters the bathroom to take a shower. She hears a thud so she looks out of the bathroom to see that Izayoi fell off of the bed making her quietly giggle before resuming what she was doing.

Ruruka steps out of the bathroom now wearing fresh clothing to see Izayoi now awake and standing near the doorframe to the bedroom. "Are you okay Izayoi?" Ruruka asks "no, I have something I need to tell you." Izayoi answers as Ruruka gets a little closer to Izayoi making sure that he's ok making him smile faintly at her to show he is okay.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Ruruka asks before Izayoi quickly goes to kiss her which lasts a minute without either of them noticing Seiko at the door now feeling like a third wheel. "I love you Ruruka." Izayoi answers as they stop the kiss making Ruruka blush a bit at how much she didn't expect that to happen. "I guess I feel the same towards you." Ruruka says as Izayoi hugs Ruruka and pulls her close to him before he starts to remember that he asked Seiko to arrive this morning so they could talk about helping Ruruka.

"What is it?" Ruruka asks "I need to go talk to Seiko." Izayoi answers before leaving Ruruka alone but she just stands against a wall still shocked about what just happened. Ruruka leaves the building so she can go find the security guard that died in her dream before she accidentally bumps into someone almost knocking her to the ground.

Ruruka looks up to see Sakakura now looking down at her angrily before his expression starts to soften to show that he's now noticing that she's a student of the main courses. "What is it?" Sakakura asks as she steps back a little nervous before she starts explaining her dream to him from the beginning of it which was how the killing game started.

"That's one weird imagination you have there, but if anything like that comes up I'll look into it." Sakakura says to show that he doesn't believe her at all and thinks she's just making it up so Ruruka sighs in frustration before walking away.

Izayoi is standing next to Seiko which is working with the two talking about what they should do for Ruruka to keep her safe. "I've heard there's a ultimate nurse this year so we can go take Ruruka to see her, and you two seem more closer than usual." Seiko explains getting Izayoi's attention making him blush slightly before nodding a bit. "I understand what you mean but I think we need to take her to a therapist not a nurse." Izayoi says as they don't hear the footsteps walking towards the room they're in.

"Izayoi, we're not even sure if she'll agree to this no matter how much she trusts either of us, she just wouldn't and you know that." Seiko explains "I won't agree to what?" A familiar voice asks making Seiko widen her eyes in shock as she looks at the doorway to see Ruruka standing there with a smile aimed at Izayoi. "We were just talking about how we should help you with these dreams." Izayoi answers "Izayoi shut up." Seiko hisses quietly at the blacksmith which glares at her before walking over to Ruruka as his expression starts to soften.

"Ok then, well need to get ready for my exam that's still coming up Izayoi so let's get going." Ruruka says before leading Izayoi out of the room leaving Seiko alone feeling useless for Ruruka and Izayoi. The two enters the room where Ruruka started her exam's candy as she quickly grabs a small piece of candy before putting it in Izayoi's mouth making him open and close his mouth as quick as possible before he starts to eat it. Ruruka smiles before she starts working on making candy with some help from Izayoi which really only did what he was told to do so she can try to get things done faster as she starts to see her hands starting to tremble.

Ruruka tries looking at Izayoi for comfort but stops when instead of seeing his regular face she sees his dying face from her dreams making her step backwards before accidentally falling as tears start to drop with Izayoi running over to her side to make sure that she's ok and not hurt. "What's wrong Ruruka?" Izayoi asks "I can still see what I've seen from my dreams and I can't focus because of it." Ruruka answers as he holds her a little tightly to reveal how worried he is about her so she smiles faintly as she touches the half of his face that looks purple to her.

Izayoi puts his head on her shoulder affectionately as he continues to hold her tightly while she just continues crying and feeling his face. "Stop worrying about these dreams everything will be alright." Izayoi whispers as she starts to stop crying and closes her eyes happy that Izayoi is there for and wishing that this moment could never end.

And thats the end of chapter 3 I hope you guys like it, and again don't be afraid to send me your feedback I would like to hear your opinions about this. And while you're reviewing if you want, tell me how far you want me to go like if you want me to go as far as the start of the Despair and I will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of The dream which only thing I have to say this time is I hope you readers are actually enjoying this as much as I am, and warning: there is a bit of spoiler ahead and a bit of thoughts of suicide later in the chapter and now I'll let you get to the actual chapter.

Ruruka continues to hug Izayoi tightly to show how much she doesn't want to let go while Izayoi smiles before he starts to let go of her. "What's wrong?" Ruruka asks"nothing, we just have things to worry about more than wanting to be close like how your exam is only maybe three days away." Izayoi explains as she looks at him a little upset but nods before putting a piece of candy into his mouth making him smile again.

"You're right, but these dreams are really messing with what I think is reality." Ruruka says "you want to explawhat you mean by that?" Izayoi asks "yeah I mean I just met someone that I saw from my dream, he's the head of the security here." Ruruka answers "you mean Juuzo Sakakura?" Izayoi asks "yeah, and also in my dream he was killed by some white haired business man looking guy and also recently when I look at you I can't stop feeling guilty and I can imagine you from my dream as you died." Ruruka explains as she starts to feel her face getting a little wet to reveal that she's crying making Izayoi worried.

"It's ok Ruruka we'll get through this together." Izayoi says as he wipes her tears away trying to keep her happy and not upset. "You don't understand Izayoi these dreams feel so real, it's as if they did happen yet they haven't and it makes me scared about our future." Ruruka explains "then help me understand so I can help you." Izayoi says as he grabs her right hand trying to tell her that everything will be fine making her smile weakly at him to show she's still a little bit upset.

Ruruka goes to get back to work but Izayoi stops her making her look at him confused about why he was stopping her. "You seem stressed Ruruka, you can't make perfect candy if you're under pressure." Izayoi says "so what do you want me to do?" Ruruka asks "go outside and try to relax talk to some people if you have to just don't continue until your mind is more clearer than it is right now." Izayoi explains before she nods while walking out of the building with Izayoi following close behind her.

Ruruka just keeps walking until she bumps into someone making her step back as Izayoi pulls out a knife to reveal that Ruruka bumped into Mikan which backs up scared of the knife. "I'm so sorry!" Mikan apologizes "Izayoi put the knife away, I'm fine." Ruruka softly says making Izayoi reluctantly put the knife away hoping that Ruruka is right about this. "So who are you?" Izayoi asks "I'm M-Mikan T-Tsumiki, the ultimate n-nurse." Mikan says clearly scared of the ultimate blacksmith which starts thinking of what Seiko said earlier.

"Hey, um Mikan in case if I have to talk to you, I need to make sure that you're around here often so I don't have to wast my time searching for you." Izayoi explains making Mikan blush since she gets the wrong idea so Ruruka takes a step towards the nurse before Izayoi puts a hand in front of her, stopping Ruruka. "Ok, well it was n-nice meeting you two." Mikan says before walking away as Ruruka turns to face Izayoi with a smile before slipping a piece of candy into his mouth making Izayoi smile.

Later that day, Izayoi enters Ruruka's bedroom as he puts his knife on a nightstand next to the bed as he takes off his jacket befire Ruruka enters the room and just collapses onto the bed asleep so he lays next to her with a arm around Ruruka's waist as he closes his eyes.

Ruruka finds herself back in the hall but now awake as the monitor nearby as she sees a familiar black and white bear appear on the screen. "Come on out attacker, oh there you are i know what you're thinking, wait I'm not the attacker, I won't hurt anybody, well you are and you will." Monokuma explains before Ruruka finds herself in a weird looking place as she starts to tremble in fear before she sees Izayoi appear in front of her.

I'm sorry I didn't want to kill you." Ruruka apologizes as Izayoi looks at her blankly and emotionlessly making her fall to her knees crying. "You should just join me, and kill yourself." Izayoi commands as half of his face becomes a dark purple as he starts to look like what he looked like when he died. "of course I will." Ruruka says as she looks at Izayoi now feeling full Despair for killing him as she smiles a bit before everything starts to go back to normal.

Ruruka sees the knife drop from the monitor so she picks it up and goes to stab herself in the stomach before a hand stops her making Ruruka look up to see Izayoi standing in front of her. "Wait how are you alive?" Ruruka asks "calm down Ruruka everything will be fine." Izayoi answers "you just need to wake up." Izayoi adds making Ruruka look at him more confused than ever as he holds the knife tightly trying not to let Ruruka kill herself as she closes her eyes.

Ruruka wakes up with Izayoi calmly on top of her to reveal Izayoi's knife in her hand close to her stomach as he's trying to take it from her gently as she lets go of the knife now scared on what just happened. "What's going on Izayoi and why am I holding this?" Ruruka asks "I'll start from the beginning just let me put this away." Izayoi answers before putting the knife in his jacket's pocket while getting off of Ruruka carefully trying not to hurt her.

(Flashback)

Izayoi opens his eyes to see Ruruka leaning over him grabbing the knife off of the nightstand while screaming and laying back down forcing him to sit up. "Calm down Ruruka everything will be fine, you just need to wake up." Izayoi says while getting on top of her and grabbing the knife by the handle as tears start to drop from his face to show how worried he is for Ruruka.

(End of flashback)

Ruruka is now sitting up whole hugging Izayoi for comfort as he holds her tightly not wanting to let her go because of what happened and how scared it made him. "Izayoi what should we do about this?" Ruruka asks "give me time to figure things about just please try keeping yourself safe from killing yourself again." Izayoi answers as he holds her tighter trying not to hurt Ruruka which nods before kissing him to show how thankful she is that he's trying to help her.

And that's the end of chapter four and I am sorry if I didn't get Monokuma's quote down word by word but I was trying my best and like usual I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter five of the dream which I am sorry if any of you didn't like that dream scene but I was trying to mix the anime into this as dreams.

Izayoi is sitting across from Seiko looking at her annoyed as he starts to feel bad since he left Ruruka still asleep without letting her know that he left. "I think Ruruka needs my help to pass her exam." Seiko says "no, she doesn't need any help she can do it on her own!" Izayoi yells before standing up angrily as they hear a thud in the backroom getting Izayoi's attention before he looks at Seiko curiously.

"Who else is in here?" Izayoi asks "well you see since tomorrow is the exams, a lower class student asked me for help." Seiko answers as they see the door opening to reveal Nagito In the doorway with a smile before Izayoi turns to leave the room. "Don't bother Ruruka until the exam is over, she needs time to concentrate." Izayoi says coldly as he leaves the room leaving Seiko in there feeling a bit sad.

"He has a point from what I heard none of that sounded like hope well I got what I need so bye." Nagito says as he goes to leave before Seiko nods as she goes back to doing what she usually does.

Izayoi is walking down the hall before he starts to think of the previous night making his face turn a light red before he imagines Ruruka when she was crying making his face go back to normal as he continues walking. Izayoi gets back to Ruruka which is awake and waiting outside for him as he starts to walk up to her with a smile. "So where did you run off to?" Ruruka asks "Seiko woke me up early this morning since she wanted to discuss something unimportant with me." Izayoi answers before he looks at her with a worried expression unable to forget the events of the previous night.

"Well to be honest I think after I pass my exam I'll either talk to Mikan or call a therapist for help since I want these dreams gone or at least explained on why they're happening." Ruruka explains as Izayoi nods before taking her hand and walking with her to the school ready to make sure that they're ready for tomorrow.

The next day, Izayoi walks out of the gym with Ruruka which is smiling since they both passed their exams as they see Mikan In the hall waiting with a small smile. "Hey Izayoi I'm going to talk to Mikan a little bit to see if there's something wrong with me so you can go ahead." Ruruka says as Izayoi walks out of the building before bumping into a certain pink haired mechanic making Izayoi push kazuichi up against a wall angrily.

"Hey calm down it was just a accident!" Kazuichi yells as they see Chisa walking over to the two to stop whatever is happening as Izayoi let's go of Kazuichi. "Hey what's going on over here?" Chisa asks "just a misunderstanding." Kazuichi answers while Izayoi nods before Chisa looks at him carefully before she smiles at him. "You're part of the 76th class aren't you?" Chisa asks "yes ma'am." Izayoi answers quickly as he sees Ruruka walking out of the building to reveal that she's done talking to Mikan before she looks at the three trying to figure out whats going on.

"That's good, so I hope we don't have similar problems like this in the near future." Chisa says before Kazuichi notices Ruruka walking over to Izayoi before she puts a piece of candy in his mouth as they start walking away from the building. "What was that just now?" Kazuichi asks "ah, young love is what that was you just witnessed." Chisa answers with a smile as she thinks about her and Munakata while she watches the two walk.

Ruruka arrives at their home to see Seiko standing outside so Izayoi starts to walk up to her ready for another argument. "Izayoi don't you see that Ruruka is just using us, so why do you keep following her like a mindless servant?" Seiko asks "because she's not using either of us and I care about her too much to even care about stuff like that now leave us alone Seiko or I will get violent with you." Izayoi explains coldly while walking up to Seiko which looks at him a bit scared knowing of what he's capable of doing.

"Izayoi leave her alone, she's not worth getting angry at." Ruruka commands softly before they see Seiko walk away trying not to look at either of them in the eye since she feels so left out and abandoned since she keeps trying to get Ruruka to use her ultimate to help Ruruka. Seiko returns to her residence to see the door wide open to see a black haired girl inside making her walk in cautiously. "Hello, who are you and why are you in here?" Seiko asks "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba and I think me and my sister have a use for you." The girl answers emotionlessly before turning to face the ultimate pharmacist.

"Sure I'll help you if you need it." Seiko says as she walks in and closes the door not knowing of either of Mukuro's ultimates or why she would need Seiko's help for anything. "Good I wasn't exactly expecting any other response from you since I wasn't asking for your help, I was telling you that you are going to help." Mukuro explains as she sees Seiko walking to a bookcase filled with bottles of pills as Seiko starts reading the labels on them.

Ruruka is still standing outside with Izayoi which casually looks at her so Ruruka smiles at him to show that she's still happy. "So what did you talk to Mikan about?" Izayoi asks "oh I told her what was happening so she told me to tell her at least twice a week on how my dreams are doing to make sure that my mind is healthy." Ruruka answers as Izayoi gives her a smile happy that Ruruka is finally getting the help that she needs.

And that's the end of chapter five so tell me your opinion on it and yes we're going to get into the tragedy sometime soon and about the the ultimate Despairs also very soon. Sorry about this chapter being a little short but I will make the next one longer and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter six of The dream which as you should remember from the last chapter Mukuro entered the picture early so there will be a timeskip possibly soon and also that in this universe Seiko falls into despair while Mikan met and promised to help Ruruka so now I present you the sixth chapter.

Ruruka finds herself in the hall of the building in her dreams again as she sees Sakakura standing back up as he grabs his knife and goes to stab into his wrist before Ruruka gets his attention. "What are you doing?" Ruruka asks "isn't it clear, I'm going to chop my hand off so I can find out who's the killer." Sakakura answers "sorry to ruin your fun then but its suicide not murder I was the last victim but I didn't kill myself." Ruruka says before she sees their surrounding starts to change into a field of flowers with Sakakura looking at her confused.

"Wait what's going on?" Sakakura asks "I'm dreaming and I guess I finally found a way to put this nightmare to sleep for once and for all." Ruruka answers as they see Izayoi appearing in front of them with a smile towards Ruruka which runs over to him and hugs Izayoi. "So is it time to wake up?" Ruruka asks "yep whenever you're ready." Izayoi answers as Ruruka looks at Sakakura to see that he still seems to be confused so she smiles before closing her eyes. Ruruka wakes up in bed to see Izayoi sleeping next to her to reveal that its early in the morning making Ruruka sit up as she sees Izayoi has a arm wrapped around her waist.

Ruruka gently pushes Izayoi's arm away from her before heading to the shower not noticing Izayoi frowning in his sleep. After her shower Ruruka steps out of the shower room in her regular outfit as she sees Izayoi waking up getting her attention. "Did you have another nightmare?" Izayoi asks showing concern in his voice as Ruruka sits next to him before she shakes her head no making him smile. "It started out like one but then it turned into a regular dream as if I did something to make myself happy inside the nightmare." Ruruka explains as she kisses Izayoi while slipping a candy into his mouth to see if she's fine with that without having a panic attack about it.

"Trying something new are we?" Izayoi asks with a smirk making Ruruka pull away from him as she gets off of the bed. "I guess, but really I was making sure I'm done with my fears since that's how I killed you in my nightmares." Ruruka answers as tears start to form in her eyes making Izayoi quickly get off of the bed to make sure she's okay. "I'm fine just awful memories from my dreams." Ruruka says as she gestures at the shower room for Izayoi which nods before grabbing some clothes he brought with him so he can take a shower.

Ruruka is waiting outside as Izayoi steps out of her residence in similar clothes that he usually wears before he starts thinking of the encounters he had with both the mechanic and Seiko. "People really don't like leaving us alone, I wish we could have at least one peaceful day without any problems." Izayoi explains "maybe today is the day." Ruruka says as they arrive at Hope's peak academy to see Seiko walking in while ignoring the two making the two look at each other a little worried about the pharmacist. "Do you want to talk to Mikan as I confront Seiko?" Izayoi asks "okay don't take too long." Ruruka answers as Izayoi walks after Seiko while stopping her in the hall to see that she's still trying to ignore him.

"What do you want?" Seiko asks coldly making Izayoi step towards her to show that he might get hostile with her. "I just wanted to make sure you're fine but now I'm considering of pushing you against a wall to get my point across." Izayoi explains making Seiko bow apologetically as he sighs a bit while hoping that this will be done and over with soon. "I'm sorry its just after yesterday I'm more um busy and a little clouded in the mind." Seiko apologizes"its ok but don't act like that again you're still a friend and I don't want to get physical with you at all so please try not to anger me like that again." Izayoi explains "you got it." Izayoi says as she straightens her back before seeing Izayoi's expression softening slowly.

"Well you have a good day I have to go find where Ruruka is with Mikan and hopefully nothing bad happened on my way there." Izayoi explains as he walks away from the building trying to figure out where Ruruka might've run off to not noticing the pink haired mechanic walking in his direction talking to a student while actually following Sonia. Izayoi starts to see the mechanic which once again accidentally bumps into Izayoi angering him and getting Sonia's attention as she looks at the two.

"Again, you really are full of bad luck aren't you?" Izayoi asks making Kazuichi back up slowly as Sonia tries to hold back a laugh before Izayoi looks at the princess a little curiously. "I was just walking here and don't look at miss Sonia like that!" Kazuichi answers making Izayoi punch Kazuichi in the stomach because of Kazuichi's outburst making him hold his stomach in pain. "Hey leave Kazuichi alone I know everyone hates him in our class but doesn't mean you can just bully him like that!" A female voice commands to reveal Mahiru walking over to the angrily as Kazuichi nods not seeing Mahiru or hearing her voice that good.

"Yeah like Sonia said." Kazuichi says before feeling a slap across his face making him see Mahiru more clearly and shocking Izayoi. "I helped you out not that princess that doesn't even care about your health!" Mahiru yells making Izayoi slightly step back not wanting to get in a argument with the ultimate photographer which turns her gaze to him. "Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere I'm not done with either of you!" Mahiru commands making Izayoi sigh as he hopes that Ruruka quickly finishes up and comes find him since he's starting to get annoyed by this class.

"Do all men have to talk to each either by beating each other up?" Mahiru asks making Kazuichi laugh slightly as Sonia walks away bored of the two men while Izayoi tries not to do anything stupid because of the way that Mahiru us talking to him. "He only hits other people if he has to so yell at your classmate about that!" A familiar female voice answers to reveal Ruruka walking over to the two. "And you are?" Mahiru asks "I'm Ando Ruruka his girlfriend." Ruruka answers as Mahiru bows apologetically making Kazuichi look at her afraid that she's already apologizing.

"Do you think one day I can take a picture of you two you must be a happy couple so what do you think?" Mahiru asks "sure, maybe when we're not busy." Ruruka answers to show that she's getting friendly with the photographer making Izayoi smirk at Kazuichi. "Whatever I'll go stalk, I mean go talk to Sonia." Kazuichi says "hey get back here I haven't even yelled at you about that!" Mahiru commands "sorry I guess I have to go now." Mahiru says annoyed before running after Kazuichi as Ruruka looks at the photographer and then at Izayoi. "So the 77th class seems to be weird but they're also friendly after you get to know them, so how was your day?" Ruruka asks "they're something, it was okay until just now but Seiko seems to be okay just a little distant recently is all." Izayoi explains as he sees Ruruka grabbing a piece of candy as she puts it in his mouth making Izayoi smile at her.

And that's the end of the chapter ending with Kazuichi almost getting killed and embarrassed in front of his 'love' and Izayoi just being annoyed of the 77th class and a little afraid of Mahiru's yelling at men now I'll see you in the next chapter and goodbye and don't forget to give me your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to chapter seven of the dream which I am so sorry that it took me a while to upload this but here it finally is and if anyone is interested I have a full on fan made fanfic of this franchise marked Hope's peak academy's 75th class, and that's important because I'm going to try to finish it soon and upload The truth 's second part and some of the characters of that fanfic will usually appear in these fanfics either physically or in conversations.

It's been a few months since Izayoi and Rururuka meeting Mahiru and the rest of her class and since then Ruruka and Mahiru have been hanging out with each lately while the 78th class have finally been chosen the students and letting them in the school. Ruruka is walking down a hall with Mahiru which is looking down at her camera as if in thought. "So I've heard they finally brought in a 75th class along with the 78th class, is that true?" Mahiru asks as she looks over to Ruruka in a curious way while Ruruka looks at her with a faint smile.

"Yeah it's true, apparently the students they chose weren't originally ready until now and I've heard it has ultimates like the ultimate Puppeteer, Actor, Lawyer, Archer and other similar things." Ruruka explains as they see a 6.2 feet tall girl with pale white skin, grey eyes and short black hair that goes to the middle of her neck while looking like its a little spiky at the bottom of her hair while wearing a white business like shirt with a grey tie wrapped around her neck and dark blue pants is walking in their direction in a confused kind of way.

"Hey do you need help?" Ruruka asks "yeah that will be helpful, I'm Masa Houritsu the ultimate lawyer and part of the 75th class." The girl answers while walking over to the casually and looking a bit emotionless about it as Ruruka looks at her underclassman. "Just follow us and we'll get you there." Ruruka says nicely as she leads the other two down the hall in the direction of a classroom to see a six feet tall man along with fair white skin, blue eyes and black hair that goes to the end of his neck that curls at the end of each strand while wearing a white dress shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue formal jacket along with white gloves is waiting at the classroom.

"Who's that?" Mahiru asks "oh that's Sadao Utsugi, the ultimate Actor." Masa answers as they walk towards him before he leads Masa into the room leaving the two alone in the hall.

Izayoi is standing outside of the school next to Kazuichi which is working on a piece of metal as the mechanic looks at the silent blacksmith. "So I've heard that the student council is having a meeting today." Kazuichi says "so why are you telling me this?" Izayoi asks "well I thought it was nice to start a conversation since you won't tell me why you're bothering me." Kazuichi answers "it's to make sure that you're not doing something dumb like stalking Sonia." Izayoi says making Kazuichi stand up angrily making Izayoi turn around slowly.

"Hey she cares about me, she um just doesn't know it yet!" Kazuichi yells "you're a dumb ignorant kid." Izayoi says making Kazuichi grab his stuff and walk back inside as Izayoi spots Seiko walking around campus with Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba getting his interest before going to go find Ruruka while getting a bad feeling.

The next day, Ruruka wakes up in bed to see Izayoi staring at his phone as he quickly turns it off after noticing that Ruruka is awake. "Is something wrong?" Ruruka asks "sadly yes, the student council apparently killed each other last night." Izayoi answers while they get ready for school and step outside to see a crowd of reserve students rioting making Izayoi look at her softly. "Get to the school." Izayoi softly commands making Ruruka run to the school building with Izayoi following her along with some of the reserve students.

Ruruka runs inside as she starts to remember her nightmares making her grab Izayoi while running to the 77th class's classroom. "What is it?" Izayoi asks "in my nightmares we talked about these events so if we don't try to change it, my nightmares might become reality." Ruruka explains as they enter to the classroom to see everyone except for Chisa getting Ruruka worried as Chiaki notices them. "Whatever you were talking about, don't do it." Ruruka says "and why not?" Sonia asks "because if you do 'help' Chisa it will just lead into your Despair and the world's." Ruruka answers "well we can't just abandon our teacher." Chiaki says as she leads the class past the two as Ruruka falls forward onto her knees wanting to cry.

"If you want to truly save them we need to follow them quickly." Izayoi commands making Ruruka stand up with a confident nod before they start following them as they see the reserve students walking towards the two and the other class in a hostile way. They see Sadao Utsugi calmly walking in front of the reserve students making them all stop as he looks straight at at Ruruka in the eyes. "You better hurry or despair will win young ultimate." Sadao says calmly and almost emotionless making Ruruka continue running towards the others as they get closer to where China is.

Juuzo catches up to Junko as she stops and smiles at the security guard as the other students around him start to form a circle. "Juuzo Sakakura you better stop here or I will tell Munakata your little secret." Junko threatens making Juuzo begin to give up before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder to reveal Masa Houritsu which gives him a soft smile. "Don't worry with your strength and my lawyer skills we'll arrest her with no problem." Masa says making Juuzo nod before walking towards Junko which takes a step back showing slight fear.

Chiaki gets pushed into a secret hall by Mikan without noticing Izayoi and Ruruka watching them as Izayoi goes to follow Chiaki while wishing Ruruka good luck. "Mahiru, Kazuichi please stop!" Ruruka yells getting the two to stop as they look at her curious on why Ruruka is there and where Chiaki went. "What is it now?" Kazuichi asks "I know this is going to sound strange but a while ago I've had a dream if a future where you all did this and it destroyed this world's hope because of the ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima getting what she wants." Ruruka explains getting Mahiru's attention as Kazuichi sighs while going back to following the others but stops when Mahiru grabs his arm with a worried look.

"You need to give up on Sonia, worry about yourself for once." Mahiru says making Kazuichi look at her almost angry as he goes to raise a hand to smack her making Ruruka walk towards them. "No you can follow this liar but I'm not like you!" Kazuichi yells as he pushes Mahiru away as he goes to follow the others before Ruruka pushes him against a wall roughly while putting a piece of candy up to his face. "What are you doing?" Kazuichi asks "don't worry this will relax your body." Ruruka answers while forcing the candy in his mouth, after a few minutes Kazuichi slumps down unconscious making Mahiru worry before nodding that it was probably for the best.

Izayoi lands on his feet as he sees Chisa helping Chiaki up before he walks towards them with a Junko ready getting their attention. "Chiaki Nanami you need to follow me." Izayoi commands as Chiaki looks at both of them not knowing who to listen to as Chisa positions herself near Chiaki's ear. "Don't listen to him he just wants to hurt you." Chisa whispers as Izayoi continues walking forward while hearing faint nearby footsteps while Chiaki looks at him starting to believe that he's not to be trusted. "I don't want to hurt you I'm only helping because Ruruka is." Izayoi says as he goes to take Chiaki's hand before he sees a knife almost hitting him in throat if he didn't take a step back to reveal Mukuro now standing in front of the two women.

"You better back off blacksmith." Mukuro warns as she sees Izayoi knock her knife out of her hand while she was speaking making her go to pinch him before he quickly dodges and kicks her in the spine sending her to the ground. "Chiaki please follow or I will use force." Izayoi says before he leads Chiaki back outside as Chisa stands there with a faint smirk while watching the two disappear out of view.

Izayoi steps outside with Chiaki to see Mahiru, Ruruka, and Sadao up ahead standing near a unconscious Kazuichi. "So where's Junko?" Izayoi asks "in the police's custody." A male voice answers to reveal Munakata walking towards them with a emotionless expression with Masa quickly following. "So what's going to happen now?" Ruruka asks "hopefully we beat Despair before it could become something horrible and after a while you should be able to get back to class and finally graduate." Munakata explains making Ruruka smile before hugging Izayoi happy that it's all finally over and she can finally rest easily from her dreams permanently.

And that's the end of the dream unless you do want to see more, just leave your comment in the reviews and let me know what you thought of this. And I'll see you in one of my other stories


End file.
